Cookie Jar TV
Cookie Jar TV is a three-hour children's programming block on CBS. It launched on September 16, 2006 as KOL Secret Slumber Party, re-branded as KEWLopolis on September 15, 2007 and again as Cookie Jar TV on September 19, 2009. The block replaced Nick Jr. on CBS, which was produced by Viacom's Nickelodeon before CBS and Viacom became two separate companies, and CBS's former children's blocks, CBS Kids, CBS Kidz and CBS Kidshow. The block is owned and programmed by Cookie Jar Entertainment (the successor to block creator DIC Entertainment). As KEWLopolis, the block was a tie-in with a monthly teen magazine, KEWL, which was established in part by DiC in May 2007. All programming in the block is in compliance with federal "E/I" requirements as mandated by the Federal Communications Commission. Though the block is intended to air on Saturday mornings, like its predecessors, some CBS affiliates choose to tape-delay 30 minutes to an hour of the block to air at a different weekend timeslot (usually on Sunday mornings). History DIC partnership After the announcement of the CBS/DIC partnership, the latter announced programming block was originally going to be called CBS's Secret Saturday Morning Slumber Party (or CBS’s Saturday Morning Secret Slumber Party), but was later renamed KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS after DIC, who produced all of the children's programming for the block, partnered with KOL, the children's area of AOL, which co-produced programming with DIC. AOL managed the programming block's website, and produced public service announcements which aired both on television and online[1] This alliance was what led to the name change for this block, and also because some of the programs were airing on Sundays (depending on the market). KEWLopolis In mid-2007, KOL withdrew sponsorship of the block.[2] Afterwards, CBS and DIC announced a new partnership with American Greetings Corporation to produce the new KEWLopolis, a cartoon block aiming at young female children. Cookie Jar Group On July 23, 2008, DIC was acquired by the Cookie Jar Group.[3][4] On February 24, 2009, it was announced that CBS renewed its contract with Cookie Jar for another three seasons, through 2012.[5][6] While KEWLopolis was willing to carry Cake and Horseland over from KOL Secret Slumber Party, Cookie Jar TV removed all KEWLopolis programming upon its re-branding on September 19, 2009. Horseland and Trollz returned to Cookie Jar TV on February 5, 2011, replacing Noonbory and the Super Seven and Sabrina: The Animated Series. Programming The block airs at different times on some CBS stations (some air it on one day, and others split into both weekends). CBS (as with any network) and the block's producers ask viewers to check local listings to find out when the shows air in their area. Current programs as of September 17, 2011 (all shows are E/I): *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Doodlebops' Rockin Road Show'' *''Trollz'' *''Horseland'' *''Madeline'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Numberjacks'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''Hilltop Hospital'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Old Bear'' *''Playbox'' *''Rocky and the Dodos'' *El Nombre *''Super Mario World'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''Little Bear'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''The Wombles'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *Gumby Adventures *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Shoe People'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Fun Song Factory'' *''Telebugs'' *''Sooty & Co.'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Dog and Duck'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' *''Skyland'' *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' *''Pocoyo'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Bod'' *''Puppydog Tales'' *''Caillou'' *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''Franklin'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''My Goldfish is Evil'' *''Victor and Hugo'' *''Dance Revolution'' *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''Cake'' *''Astro Farm'' *''Fimbles'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''DinoSquad'' *''Arthur'' *''Kidd Video'' *''Captain N & The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' *''Huxley Pig'' *''Johnson and Friends'' *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Sabrina, the Animated Series'' *''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' See also *Cookie Jar Kids Network (Cookie Jar's former syndicated children's block) *Cookie Jar Toons (Cookie Jar's daily children's block on This TV)